A wet extractor is a common device for cleaning a surface by delivering a cleaning fluid to a surface to be cleaned and removing the cleaning fluid and any debris from the surface. Some examples of wet extractors are disclosed in commonly assigned U.S. Pat. No. 6,131,237 to Kasper et al. and U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0226943 to Lenkiewicz et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,815,171 to Carr et al. discloses a suction nozzle configured for attachment to a vacuum hose for cleaning a carpet or rug. The nozzle comprises an inlet fluidly connected to a suction chamber portion. A brush unit comprising bristles projects below the inlet. The nozzle further comprises a pivotable rake that comprises a plurality of hollow tines fluidly connected to the suction chamber such that when the nozzle is pulled rearwardly, the rake automatically pivots about a hinge rod into an operative position where suction is drawn through the hollow tines and when the nozzle is pushed forwardly, the rake automatically pivots into a non-operative position.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,100,644 to Johansson discloses a vacuum cleaner nozzle comprising a rake-like part for cleaning a surface. The rake-like part comprises a plurality of tubular teeth forming air passages sharing a common air channel. When the nozzle is moved rearwardly, the teeth engage with a surface to be cleaned and are rotated into a lowered position such that the air channel is fluidly coupled with the suction channel via a hole. Movement of the nozzle in a forward direction retracts the teeth into the nozzle whereby a suction opening is fluidly coupled with the suction channel via a second air channel.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2008/0016642 to Thomas discloses a spray extraction nozzle including a suction duct with a suction inlet configured to contact a surface to be cleaned. An adapter is pivotally mounted near the suction inlet and configured to pivot between an operating position where the adapter contacts the surface and a rest position where the adapter is pivoted away from the suction inlet and out of contact with the surface. The nozzle further comprises a releasable locking means for selectively locking the adapter in the operating position.